TFS: The Final Showdown
by raccoonqueen
Summary: It has finally come to this. The TFS, with the assistance of an old foe, prepare to duke it out with the true source of all the evil plots and villains they had encountered over the years. How will it all end?
1. Prologue: A Message From Transylvania

Prologue: A Message From Transylvania

February 11, 3050

_Dear President Bert Raccoon,_

_Greetings. I am Lord Rayian Fox, emperor of Transylvania. If you receive this message from me, do not be alarmed; I am not here to seek the transformation of every Canerican in existence into vampires like myself. Instead, I seek assistance in preventing such an event from taking place._

_I have forseen a future so grim, I mustn't mention it in fear of inducing panic. What I _do _know, however, is that the source of all the evil you and your team have encountered and beaten-especially, yours truly-has reappeared from beyond the grave. It is true that I have been serving him for more than a thousand years, and he had sent me on countless quests to build up a new world he alone can rule, one vampire bite at a time. But now, his era is just about to come to an end...and you are my only hope in helping me hasten it._

_I have in my care your sister Eulalia, whom I had rescued from being attacked by a pack of rogue werewolves half a year ago; she's still safe and I have no intentions in turning her into a vampire against her free will (she said she'd let me know if she is ready to become one, but that remains to be seen). And in return for your team's participation, I offer these:_

_1. A request for my homeland (Transylvania) to be admitted as part of your vast empire.  
2. The establishment of eternal peace between mortals and immortals.  
3. Another request, this time of giving vampires, werewolves, goblins, and other supernatural beings equal rights, as well as the right for them to co-exist amongst your kind without any hint of prejudice or fear._

_In closing, I also ask your permission for me to marry your fair sister. She has the makings and qualities of a potential empress...I simply cannot imagine living without her, for she is partly responsible for my reformation. But it is strictly important that in order for me to be completely reformed and to be freed from the shackles of slavery Dracula had imposed on me the night he bit me all those years ago, the royal wedding must take place during a full moon, which is precisely a couple of weeks away from now. If you wish to accept this offer, do not hesitate to reply, for now the fate of the entire universe is in your paws..._


	2. Chapter 1: The Quest Begins

Chapter 1: The Quest Begins

The moment he received a letter from one of the team's most despicable foes, Bert called his teammates over to the White House in Evergreen City for an emergency meeting. He said, "We haven't heard from Rayian since we had defeated him years ago. This isn't like him to write to us, asking for help."

Charles took a good look at the letter, before showing it to Alex II and the others. Alex II said, "Rayian is going to our side? I never saw this coming from him. I always thought he was evil to begin with."

"Times change, Alex II," replied Bert, as he put the letter away. "There are some villains out there who desire to join the good side for a variety of reasons. Magica was one of the first villainesses to reform; Belladonna followed suit-that, of course, is due to a curse Jenny put on her-and ended up becoming my wife. Now, Rayian...he shouldn't be too bad."

"But he mentioned he wants to marry your sister. What if he..."

"It's a deal. We have to go at once to Transylvania to meet with Rayian; there we'll see if what he said about the situation is true. After that, I can then grant him permission to marry Eulalia, though I'm not even sure if he has proposed to her beforehand."

Countess Duckula spoke up. She said, "It's an ancient vampire custom for a male of the species to offer a black rose to his beloved as a means of bringing up the prospect of marriage. I think the reason why Rayian has asked for your permission is because he wasn't sure whether you guys will trust him or not."

"Say...I can see why Charles married you! You'll certainly come in handy when dealing with vampires and their ways. In fact, what if we were to offer you a job as a supernatural diplomat?"

"It would be an honor, Mr. President."

"Team, I'm ordering you all to go pack your things and fly with me to Transylvania, destination being the Fox Family Manor. Bring your wives and kids with you and, in case of danger, always keep your weapons where you might need them. It's about time we started welcoming yet another ex-bad guy to the team..."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the deep and dark mountains within Transylvania, someone else wasn't that happy with Rayian's decision to join the TFS. It said, "So, Rayian wants to betray me? No matter...I shall dispose of him quickly and he will pay for it. King Sombra, arise."

King Sombra, former emperor of the Crystal Empire in Equestria, walked in. He said, "Yes, master?"

"Your time to see your true potential has come. Assassinate Rayian for me, and you will be paid handsomely for your deed. Remember, you mustn't fail me this time."

King Sombra nodded dutifully. "It shall be done."


	3. Chapter 2: Black Rose Of Beauty

Chapter 2: Black Rose Of Beauty

Eulalia paced back in forth in front of the giant window of Rayian's master suite. Any second, any moment, her brother and his folks would be here; she had been waiting for that day since the night he whisked her away to his castle.

Due to the stories she had heard about Rayian's attempts to accomplish world domination, Eulalia never did like him or trust him. Normally he'd be in a rush to make her into a vampire, but now she still couldn't understand why he's been acting so strange. His attempts to woo her made her feel quite uneasy; of course, she would very much rather be his enemy than become his beloved. It was then she decided she had no other choice but to quit resisting. And a good thing, too, for she later came to realize something was missing from her life.

It's true to say that Eulalia has never had a boyfriend since she was 18 (the age she was when she had died in a car crash). She had never been married, either. Having now become mortal once more, still retaining the redemptive powers she had during her days as one of Annabelle's assistant angels, she felt...lonely. She began to wonder if it was _really _worth it falling in love with a vampire. However, she had no time to come up with an answer, as she heard the sound of tiny pattering steps from the hallway, with a small voice calling out, "Lord Rayian, the guests of honor have arrived!"

The TFS, along with their families, had already arrived in Transylvania, their first stop being Bat City. Although most of them were still skeptical about the vampire fox's sudden change of heart, they were willing to work alongside him as long as he doesn't do anything that seemed suspicious. Among the members present were the triplet boys Andwers, Art, and Anthors Armington II. Coming along for the ride were their wives Kami, Kumi, and Kuri, and their children.

Midori Armington, the daughter and only child of Anthors and Kami, was a creature of exquisite beauty. At 25, fresh out of Charles Roberts University, she was a human/squirrel/bat/raccoon hybrid; she looked like a raccoon, but her fur was snowy-white, and she possessed a pair of large black wings. Her eyes, which shone like two crystal-clear rubies, were what she had inherited from her father and paternal grandmother.

Her 18-year-old cousins, Kazuo and Oliver Armington (the twin sons of Art and Kumi), were the nicest and most polite boys of the bunch, young gentlemen at heart. Only their younger brother Ren was the only "bad boy" of the family; at 14, he was pretty much a practical joker and he liked to tease his family and friends, yet he too had respect for his parents like his siblings did.

Lastly, there was 10-year-old Lucy Armington, the daughter of Andwers and Kuri. Hints abounded that she was going to be a big sister, for the couple were at this time expecting their second child.

"Check out the size of this mansion!" she exclaimed, looking up in awe at the castle looming before them. "It must have been big enough to fit thousands!"

"Yes," replied Midori, uninterested. "And yet there's more..."

Lucy sensed something was wrong. "Why the long face, cousin? You don't look too excited today."

Midori sighed. "Only because I had to separate from my boyfriend due to this stupid trip."

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry to hear that. Did you tell Uncle Anthors and Aunt Kami about it?"

"Well...tried to. Mom and Dad said the trip to Transylvania shouldn't take long and I might come back to see him again, but I doubt it. I _do _love Henry, but it's a shame I can't bring him with me, for a very personal reason..."

"Is it because he's a-"

Midori quickly clamped her paw over Lucy's mouth. She whispered harshly (and angrily), "Anything that could jeopardize the nature of our relationship is considered diasterous; one of them is revealing the true identity of my boyfriend. I've tried hard enough to keep it a secret, for all I know I do not want my parents to know I'm dating a N-E-R-D."

"You mean...that one guy who spends too much time obsessing over comics, video games, RPGs...that guy?"

Midori nodded. "And a gamer as well. He and I are the prime examples of the phrase 'opposites attract'."

"But why do you want to keep him hidden from your parents?"

"...I don't know. Maybe it's because Dad isn't quite ready to see his one and only daughter going out with someone who isn't perfect. If only he knew he's perfect on the _inside _and not in outward appearance. Perhaps someday he'll understand..."

"Well, you won't be keeping that secret hidden for far too long, 'cause one of these days he's gonna find out you're in love with the ugliest pig in the universe."

Midori cringed, but she had to agree with her cousin. Until her father starts to have a better understanding of nerds, they'd have to remain apart.

The TFS entered the castle and came upon the lobby where Rayian was waiting. He bellowed, "Come in, cops! Come and make yourselves known!"

"We're here" said Bert, as he approached him. "We got your letter concerning your wish to reform. Is it true? If it's not..." He gestured for the team to quickly whip out their weapons and aim them at the vampire fox. He continued, "...we'll have you executed on the spot."

Rayian held up his paw to silence them. "You haven't heard my beloved's side of the story yet."

They looked up to see Eulalia standing at the top of the stairway. Resplendent in a black silk ball gown, she ran down the stairs towards Bert and enveloped him in a tight hug. She shouted happily, "BIG BROTHER! I thought I'd never be able to see you again!"

"What happened, Eulie?" asked Bert.

"A _whole lot _had happened since I got here. You just weren't here to see it all."

"Well, Rayian had told me that he's planning to-"

Rayian signaled for Bert to stop; he was to make sure his plans to propose to Eulalia doesn't reach her ears. Bert paused, before continuing, "Say, sis, why don't you have a talk with one of your nieces-in-law? She's due to have her baby anytime soon, so she's gonna need all the help she can get."

"Well...whatever you say, Bert."

After Eulalia went off to talk with Deborah, Rayian heaved a sigh of relief. He said, "As noted in the letter, I have plans to propose to your sister. And this is the perfect tool for the job." He reached into his cloak and took out a beautiful black rose.

"Wow!" exclaimed Fifi. "Ze black rose!"

"Indeed. I plan to do so tonight before the royal wedding takes place."

Bert nodded. "Sure thing, pal. You have my blessing. But as for offering peace between humans, toons, and vampires in return for helping you defeat your old master, there should be some type of treaty..."

"Yes, a treaty. It shall be done."

"Oh, good. Now, I know how you can get Eulalia to marry you. This is what I suggest..."

Meanwhile, outside, King Sombra stood at the top of the mountains. Watching the castle in the distance, he smiled evilly. Soon he will kill Rayian and set his master's plan in action.


	4. Chapter 3: King Sombra's Return

Chapter 3: King Sombra's Return

"Are you nervous about the coming birth of your first child?" asked Eulalia, handing Deborah a warm cup of tea that the female werewolf maid had brought in.

Deborah corrected, "_Second _child. Jude had been my first child in the past, but since I finally have the chance to get him back through Rocky, I might as well consider him my second child."

"You know, I kinda wish I had children of my own someday. Seeing that Bert is so happy with a very large family, I can't help but feel jealous. The only problem is...I haven't found someone I can love and trust."

Deborah smiled at her aunt-in-law. "Don't worry, you will. Fate comes in many different shapes and sizes; you'll never know what you might expect."

Just then, a small goblin butler walked in. He said, "Mistress Eulalia...Lord Rayian awaits you in the balcony." Then he left.

Meanwhile, Rayian stood at the balcony overlooking the woods and village. Eulalia came up to him, asking, "Is there something you need?"

"There is," replied Rayian, nonchalantly. "It's someone I've loved and cherished so dearly for the past year."

"Really? And who might that be?"

Rayian turned to her and, without saying a single word, took out a black rose. Eulalia gasped; she knew exactly what he meant by that gesture. "...a-are you asking me to...marry you?"

Rayian nodded. "I ask that you become my queen, nothing more. Life in Transylvania wouldn't be the same without your dazzling presence..."

Mentally Eulalia debated what to say and whether she should accept the proposal. But an unexpected event is about to happen that would influence her decision.

Inside the castle library, Twilight was browsing through the books when King Sombra materialized through a wall, startling her.

"King Sombra!" said Twilight. "What are you doing here?"

King Sombra replied angrily, "Where is Rayian? I have a bone to pick with him for foiling our master's plan!"

"Master? Who's your 'master'?"

"You shall find out soon enough. In the meantime, in light of my return, I bring news that you will be corrupted soon; I'm not going to force you to do it, for you will be doing it on your own."

"I won't!"

"Is that so? Remember the dark magic that you and Princess Celestia used to save the Crystal Empire from me? Come on, that was my dark magic inside of you. So you will be corrupted soon and on your own, and so will your friends."

Twilight was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

King Sombra went on, "Dark magic have many ways to travel in other bodes, and the corruption it bears within spreads to those you are close to. It stays dormant and hidden from any type of device; even a genius like Tails can't find it, too. Of course, I cannot tell you how it will be activated, for it is a mystery only the wisest can solve."

"We _will _find away to beat it," said Twilight, glaring at him. "We've defeated you before and we will do so again, corruption or not!"

"We'll see about that."

After King Sombra disappeared, Twilight left the library, feeling puzzled. There was a type of dark magic that would take over her and her loved ones in a matter of moments, yet there is no way how that will happen. Then she realized Rayian, the oldest and the wisest vampire in the land, might know the answer to the riddle, so she bolted towards the balcony, thus interrupting a proposal in the process.

"I see that Dracula isn't the only person after me," he said, after hearing what Twilight had told him and Eulalia. "I'm afraid the plans for the wedding may have to be hastened, if we are to remain safe."

"There's one problem, though," replied Twilight. "He hasn't revealed how the dark magic will be activated; it's the magic that's gonna corrupt me and my friends."

"True, he is a master of mysteries. However, I do know something he doesn't."

Twilight and Eulalia listened attentively as Rayian began to reveal the answer. "The kind of dark magic he refers to is the type that is activated by a strong emotion-like fear. Suppose you are afraid of failure? That will be more likely to speed up the corruption process. Once it begins, you can never stop it; the more corrupted your heart becomes due to fear, the more difficult it will be to bring you back to normal. Soon you will begin to distance yourself from your loved ones, shun them when they try to reach out to you, and participate in the evil that will one day consume this land and the rest of the world."

"What can we do about it?" asked Eulalia.

"There is a way you can avoid being corrupted. Learn to face your fears, whatever they may be, and try to overcome them; by doing these things you will be safe from King Sombra's curse. That being said..." He turned to Eulalia, offering the black rose again. "...will you marry me?"

"That I will!" exclaimed Eulalia, snatching the rose from him. "Now come on, we've got a wedding to plan and the world to save!"

Moments later, an announcement came through the speakers. It said, "On behalf of Lord Rayian, it is my pleasure to announce that the New Moon Wedding Ceremony shall take place four days sooner than usual, due to an emergency situation. Let the preparations begin!"

Listening to the announcement, Midori sighed. One day she and her nerdy love will meet again, as long as her father and mother don't find out.


	5. Chapter 4: A Challenge

Chapter 4: A Challenge

"Rayian was nowhere to be seen," said King Sombra, upon his return to his master (which is revealed to be Dracula). "But the good news is that I have told one of his new friends about the dark magic she and her teacher had produced long ago."

"An excellent idea," replied Dracula. "You may have failed me in killing him the first time, but you've given me a reason why I should give you a second chance. The corruption must happen soon, before the marriage takes place."

"That's the bad news, Master. If the wedding goes forward without our interference, Rayian will be permanently freed from your control, all traces of evil will be erased from existence, and eternal peace will be established."

"I mustn't let that happen; my plans for world domination would be ruined forever if it does! For that reason I want all of the members of TFS-yes, even the ponies-corrupted!"

"And I know just the perfect servants for the job. I have brought some Crystal Ponies and one pony who have my corruption powers with me."

As he said this, Lightning Dust and the crystal ponies appeared. Her eyes were a glowing red, indicating that she had become a servant of King Sombra. She said, "Everything is ready, Master."

King Sombra chuckled. "Good. I want you to make Rainbow Dash and that pathetic husband of hers corrupted. Challenge them to a Fear Race, if you can; bring out the fear of failure in them by cheating in the race itself. Once the corruption process is complete and it is ensured that they rejected their loved ones, bring them back here to me."

"It shall be done." Then they left. King Sombra turned back to Dracula and continued, "On another note, I will create an evil version of Rayian Fox from my memories and scare Eulalia into killing the real Rayian himself. And I promise you that since this plan is 100% fool-proof, she won't suspect a thing."

Dracula added, "And neither will her brother's colleagues."

Back at the castle, the preparations for the royal wedding of Rayian Fox and Eulalia Raccoon were underway. This was Midori's chance to tell her parents about her boyfriend. She said, "Mom, Dad, I have a confession to make. I...have a suitor."

"How splendid, Mido-chan!" exclaimed Kami happily. "You have any idea who he is?"

"His name is Henry."

Anthors replied, "Sounds like an average guy to me."

Midori gasped. "Oh, no, no, he's not _that _average." She paused, before she continued, "On second thought, he is. But he's a very nice guy. If I could just describe him..."

"Tell me."

"Well...he's...he's..."

She tried to think of a good way to describe her boyfriend, without exposing his real qualities. "...he's a supermodel."

Anthors raised his eyebrows in surprise. "A supermodel?"

"Oh, yes, Dad. A supermodel and a...police officer, yes! He works two jobs-posing for fashion magazines and fighting crime."

"Really?"

"Yes! And, he's handsome, too! A lion, 6'5, tall, manly, very sexy..."

"I see! He must have been an interesting type of guy."

"I assure you, Daddy, he is."

"Well, I'd suggest you invite him to come over to the castle so we can meet him; if he really is what you describe him as, I can accept him."

Midori smiled and hugged Anthors. "Thanks."

_"So far, so good," _she thought in her head. _"That doesn't assuage my fears, though. What if they find out he's not really a supermodel or a policeman...or, even worse, not a lion?" _

Little did anyone else know that, due to her increasing worry, a tiny amount of darkness sprouted in her heart. Just as Rayian predicted, the corruption has already begun.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was busy clearing up the clouds in preparation for the wedding when she looked up and saw Lightning Dust coming towards her. She called out to Razor III, "Cover for me."

Razor III watched as his wife flew to Lightning Dust, and the two proceeded to talk, before she returned. He asked, "What's up?"

"We've got a challenge," replied Rainbow. "For something called a 'fear race'. I don't know what that is all about; whatever it is, I'll bet we're both gonna win it fair and square. Isn't that right?"

Razor III looked up at Lightning Dust, who stood from a distance. Even from that far, he can tell something doesn't look right about her. He murmured, "I have a bad feeling about this..."


	6. Chapter 5: Fear Race

Chapter 5: Fear Race

Soon, the TFS were gathered outside to witness the race between Rainbow Dash, Razor III, and Lightning Dust. This was quite unexpected, since their opponent hasn't been seen since the Wonderbolt Academy incident.

"Here are the rules as follows," said Lightning Dust. "You go through the haunted forest, avoid as many obstacles as you can, and be the first to reach the goal at the top of Bald Mountain. Winner takes all, loser gets absolutely _nothing_."

"Piece of cake," scoffed Rainbow Dash. "I could beat this with one wing tied behind my back."

"So you shall. Are you ready?"

Razor III nodded. "We are."

"On your mark...get set...and GO!"

Lightning Dust took off, with RD and Razor III following after her. They then went through the Fear Course; although most of the obstacles situated within the course were scary enough, the husband-wife duo weren't fazed by them. That's when, remembering what King Sombra had told her to do, she formulated a quick plan.

"NOW!" she shouted. At the sound of her voice, the crystal ponies came in and threw a container of dark powder in the couple's faces.

"Hey!" shouted RD.

Razor III exclaimed, "What's going on? I can't see!"

Finally, Lightning Dust crossed the finish line and stopped to look back at her rivals. She called out, "HA-HA! Got my payback on you, Rainbow Crash! How does it feel to be a loser now?"

Rainbow Dash and Razor III started to get angry, but then something strange happened. All at once the color of their bodies began to drain away, and their eyes immediately began to turn red. Pride was the one thing they didn't want to be damaged, but it was too late. They had both become corrupted!

"We are in your power, King Sombra," they intoned.

Lightning Dust smiled, before she and crystal ponies led the two new servants away, much to the shock and surprise of their family and friends. She said, "Two down, ten more to go. Now Bert Jr. and Fluttershy are next on our list; the raccoon himself may prove to be a tough nut to crack, but not unless we find out what his secret fear is."

Eulalia was in the dressing room with Sidney, Rarity, Dolly, and Carina looking over the latest designs of the wedding gowns they had designed, when the goblin butler ran in. He whispered into her ear, making her gasp; with that, she told the butler to fetch Rayian and call the TFS back in for an emergency meeting.

In a nearby cave, as a red pegasus with a yellow mane, blue vest, and a fire cutie mark woke up. He sensed something was wrong...and it was not good at all. He then blasted into the air and headed towards Rayian's castle.


	7. Chapter 6: Assault and Invasion

Chapter 6: Assault and Invasion

"Razor III and Rainbow Dash have been corrupted," said Eulalia. "It's a sure sign that King Sombra is still after us."

"That's not good," commented Alex III.

Estelle added, "That means the kids won't be with their parents due to the corruption possesing them. Without his mother and father, Manuel and his siblings may have to be under our watchful care until they've returned back to normal."

Manuel started to cry. He buried his face into her skirt, crying, "No...Mama...Dad...they're gone! Oh, Auntie Estelle, tell me that's not true!"

Estelle shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid it is, _mon petite_. Your parents can no longer be with you. We will try to get them back for you, no matter how difficult it will be, but for now you will be with me and the other 'aunts' here."

"But...what about the other kids...?"

"They, too, will be watched over by us. I'm just as sure we don't want the same fate to befall on them, not even on you."

Twilight said, "Sombra is right! I know Rainbow Dash has pride; that means she wants to win, and so does her husband. By losing the will to win, they fell victim to the fear of failure."

Rayian chimed in, "For that very reason I charge all of you, once more, to never give in to your fears. King Sombra knows a fear when he sees one; if it surfaces, it's his chance to take over your hearts and minds, rendering you unable to listen to your loved ones' pleas to stop. Such a corruption is impossible to cure. Unless a type of strong spell is used to counter the effects of the corruption, the whole world will one day fall under not only King Sombra's curse, but also Dracula's as well."

"...that sounds tough, even for me. I'll write Princess Celestia and ask her what she knows about the cure to corruption."

"A wise decision, young one. For now, the time for bed has drawn near; we must rest until the morning light, while I on the other hand keep watch for any intruders."

The TFS went back to their rooms to go to bed. Later that night, King Sombra returned to the castle, followed by a red-eyed misty dark figure. Peering through the window of Rayian's bedroom, he watched as Eulalia (in her nightgown) sat at the vanity and continued brushing her fur-hair. He turned to the figure and whispered, "It's time..."

The figure nodded, before materializing through the glass window; upon entering the room it assumed the form of Rayian Fox...the dark and evil version of him, that is. It slowly crept up towards her, its fanged jaws open wide. Eulalia heard what she thought was heavy breathing. She muttered, "Rayian? Is that you?"

The moment she turned around, she came face-to-face with the creature about to attack her. It growled, "TIME TO DIE!"

Eulalia bolted away from the vanity and slowly backed away from the creature. She gasped, "What has come over you? I thought you had changed for good!"

"Who told you I've changed?" snarled the creature. "Reformation is for sissies! Now I will show you who the _real _Rayian Fox is!"

It put its clawed paws on her and shoved her towards the bed. Dazed, Eulalia got up, grabbed a vase from a nearby table, and proceeded to throw it at the creature; the vase broke on contact, but the creature wasn't fazed by the injury. It flew towards her and put her in a choke hold, before flinging her onto the bed. It attempted to rip her nightgown off, but she slapped its face. She cried out weakly, "I...will...never...surrender!"

The creature scoffed, "Humph, that's what Lightning Dust said, before King Sombra had her in his grasp!"

Eulalia gasped upon hearing the revelation. "Did...he...?"

"No time for small talk, toots! Your virginity is MINE!" After that, the creature knocked her out, ripped off her panties, and began to rape her.

Rayian was outside in the balcony when he heard the commotion coming from his bedroom. He rushed in, only to discover a creature identical to him raping his bride-to-be. Enraged, he tackled the creature to the ground, and sent him hurtling to the wall. Running over to her bedside, he exclaimed, "Eulalia! Answer me!"

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Rayian looking down at her; she gasped and backed up away from him, but yelped quietly because of the internal injuries inflicted upon her due to the rape. She screamed, "Don't come any closer! The nerve of you...why did you do this to me?"

"Because that is not the real me," answered Rayian. "I suspect King Sombra must have sent a doppleganger of me to convince you to kill me. That won't happen this time!"

The creature smirked. "Oh, yes, it will!" Then it went to Rayian and began to switch bodies with him. Eulalia watched attentively, but the switch was so fast she couldn't tell which one was her beloved. "Try to guess which one of us is the real Rayian Fox."

"I, uh, no," Eulalia murmurred. "Wait, that's him...no, no, this is him over there...I..."

Just when it was about to get worse, the red pegasus came crashing into the window, sending the glass shards through the fake Rayian. Seeing that the shards went through it and it didn't bleed, Eulalia blasted the fake Rayian with her blaster. She said, "There! Now I know who my real fiance is! Thank you very much, mister...er, who in the world are you?"

"The name is Fireblaze," answered the pegasus. "I'm here because my two marefriends, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch, were kidnapped and corrupted by King Sombra."

"So it seems that Lightning Dust, Rainbow Dash, and Razor III aren't the only three victims. When was the last time you saw them?"

"Since Twilight's coronation ceremony a couple of years back."

"Then they must be still alive. I can't imagine what kind of deed Dracula will send them to do. Perhaps we'll never know..."

Back in the mountains...

"That plan should've went well," said Dracula. "I'm not mad at you, Sombra, since a newcomer interfered with my plans."

King Sombra replied, "I know who that pony is. He's Fireblaze. I believe I have someone that he loves." He gestured over to Octavia and Vinyl Strach, both in their corrupted forms. "Also, Razor III, do you know what Bert Jr.'s secret fear is? I plan to use that against him."

"Yes, master," Razor III said. "It's his fear of losing his wife. He's very protective of Fluttershy, and would do anything to keep her from harm."

King Sombra nodded, before turning to Rainbow Dash and continuing, "RD, you will face your friend Fluttershy. Attack her, but don't kill her; still, give her husband an impression of you about to kill her, and he will beg you to spare her life. That's the cue for the corruption to begin."

"Yes, Master Sombra," intoned Rainbow Dash. "It shall be done."

"Once we corrupt all the Elements of Harmony and the Elements of Unity, then Celestia will be corrupted next, while you will have your revenge on Lord Rayian."

Dracula said, "I have an even better idea. Have the whole world corrupted!"

King Sombra gasped. "What? Have the entire planet under my control? It's impossible to do it all in one night!"

"Do you not forget that, when you invaded and destroyed the Crystal Empire, you held millions of crystal ponies prisoner and in your power?"

He gestured to a crowd of corrupted crystal ponies behind him. He continued, "Here you have an army, at your command and ready to fulfill your orders. This is your last chance to help me achieve my goal; ensure that you do not fail me this time."

King Sombra looked at the ponies, before nodding solemnly, and leaving with them. "I will. With the whole world in our power, we will give the TFS a scare they will never forget!"


	8. Chapter 7: Surprise Attack

Chapter 7: Surprise Attack

Bert Jr. and his wife Fluttershy were walking down the hallway towards their guest quarters, in preparation for (hopefully) a good night's sleep. Bert Jr. said, "Remember, Fluttershy, if any of King Sombra's troops get to you, don't be afraid. Seeing that you're most likely prone to cowardice, that could be possible."

"I hope so," replied Fluttershy fearfully. "I don't want to be corrupted!"

Bert Jr. stopped and turned to caress her face. "Neither do I. But that's nothing to be afraid of, 'cause you've got me."

Fluttershy looked up at him. "Do you really mean that?"

"You couldn't have asked for a braver husband than me. And as Celestia is my witness, I will never let anything _or _anyone take you away from me again."

Suddenly, two blurs came out of nowhere, tackling the couple and pushing them to the ground. Bert Jr. whipped out his flashlight and found the source of the surprise attack. He said, "RD? Razor III? What are you two doing here?"

"Just for a simple reason," answered Razor III. "We're taking you to see your new master."

"What? King Sombra? Not in your lifetime! Guys, you really need to snap out of this. Your whole life depends on it!"

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Phhhbt, whatever. Serving the true king of the universe is _more _important than our lives! They don't matter to us anymore!"

Then she flew towards Fluttershy and started punching her. Fluttershy cried out, "Rainbow Dash, stop this! I'm your friend! Don't you remember the Element of Loyalty?"

"Loyalty smoyalty!" sneered RD. "Get with the program, 'Shy! King Sombra wants both you and your faithful furry stallion!"

Watching Rainbow Dash hurting his wife, Bert Jr. was angered. He shouted, "NO! Don't you DARE hurt her!"

"Oh, yeah? Then what if I were to...KILL HER?"

As she said that, she flew up and hovered an almost-unconscious Fluttershy over an open aquarium full of flesh-eating piranhas. "One step towards me, and this pegasus becomes fish food!"

Bert Jr. froze, refusing to come forward. Razor III chuckled, "That's right, buster, give in the fear. Now the corruption should come any moment now. Don't worry, it's gonna be nice and painless..."

Just then, Fireblaze burst forth onto the scene. He shouted, "Don't even think about it!"

"Well, well, well," said Rainbow Dash, setting Fluttershy back down. "If it isn't my goody-two-shoes kid brother of mine. We could've known you would be butting in our affairs...we've got somebody here who wants to talk to you. Ladies?"

At her signal, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch tackled Fireblaze to the ground and held him into a tight grip. They said in unison, "Hello, love. Come and join us. Give in to your fear."

"Stop!" grunted Fireblaze, struggling to get out. "This is not you! King Sombra is leading you astray!" Turning his head towards Bert Jr. and Fluttershy, he yelled out, "You have to fight the corruption, too! Don't give in!"

"Too late."

Too late, indeed, for the couple had already been corrupted during this time. Razor III said, "So far, so good. Now you're next!"

"I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!" yelled Fireblaze.

Octavia simply bucked him in the face, knocking him out. She said, "He's out cold. What shall we do with him?"

"Let's bring him with us," replied Rainbow Dash. "Our master will make sure he will learn the true meaning of fear. Bert Jr., Fluttershy, we hereby welcome you to Sombra's army."

"And just in time, it seems," said King Sombra, as he and his corrupted crystal pony army arrived. "Put him in the dungeon; I'll deal with him later." To the ponies, he continued, "And as for the rest of you...corrupt the rest of the TFS and lay waste to the entire castle! After that, you can then help me conquer the world!"

"Hail King Sombra!" exclaimed the ponies, saluting him, then rushed off in all directions. The next thing the gang heard were screams, yells, and sounds of laser guns going off, before they evolved into crazed laughter and sounds of furniture and glass being destroyed. Satisfied, King Sombra and his servants turned to leave.

Then came the morning of Rayian and Eulalia's wedding day. The sunlight poured through the broken window of the bedroom and shone on Eulalia's face. Previously, while everything inside the castle was in an uproar, the couple were safe and sound in the bedroom having sex; although they could have waited until their wedding night, it was Rayian's decision for him and his bride to do so in order for their love to be solidified and that they'd both be protected from King Sombra's spell.

"Yes!" exclaimed Eulalia happily, upon waking up. "Today's the big day! Come on, big guy, wake up! Today's the day!"

She jumped out of bed and was about to get dressed when she heard a small voice saying, "Great-Auntie Eulalia?"

Eulalia turned to see Kisa and the kids standing there in the room, looking scared. She asked, "Kisa? What's going on...?"

"Mommy and Daddy have been corrupted!" cried Katrina, sobbing. "And so is my other daddy! Now I'll never be able to see their happy faces again!"

Kisa added, "What happened was, an army of crystal ponies came in, attacked our parents, and took them away. We went into Lord Rayian's room so we can be safe."

Eulalia began to wonder if everything her grandniece said about last night was true. She ran out of the bedroom and saw that everything in the hallway, especially the walls and paintings, were wrecked. It was the same in all the rooms and in the foyer; upon reaching the foyer, she was surprised to see Bert standing at the bottom of the stairs. Running down towards him, she cried, "BERT! BIG BROTHER! Thank Procyon you're-"

"Who said I'm your 'big brother'?" sneered Bert.

Eulalia stopped in her tracks, startled by her sibling's strange change in behavior. He continued, "Face it, sis, I'm no longer your brother...as of this day forth, I'm a loyal servant of the great King Sombra himself."

"Surely you must be joking," she chuckled nervously. "But, seriously, snap out of it. Today's my big day; Dad said you get to walk me down the aisle."

When she grabbed his arm, Bert jerked it away from her and slapped her face, sending her to the ground. He growled, "I'd rather walk on broken glass than assist the likes of you. You're better off being alone!"

Eulalia sobbed, "W-What's come over you? You were never mean to me like this!"

"And I'm lovin' it! Don't you realize it?"

He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her back up. "Ever since his humiliating defeat that cost him his chance to retake the Crystal Empire many years ago, he has been planning for this day to come. King Sombra wants nothing more than to let everyone know the true meaning of fear. The world's not as happy and picturesque as you saw it in your day, dear 'little sister' of mine; as long as it's still standing, it all belongs to him...and to Dracula."

Eulalia muttered angrily, "So you did change...well, one way or another, I will see to it that you will be brought back to the way you was before. No way am I having a corrupted older brother have an undue influence on my future with Rayian!"

Bert smirked, before turning to Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, James, and Andrew (all who, like their father, have been corrupted). He said, "Boys? Would you please show your 'Aunt Eulalia' what the world looks like today?"

"Gladly, Dad," replied James. He pressed a button and set up a computer image of a scene back home in Evergreen City. What Eulalia saw there sent a chill up her spine-thousands of residents of the city, all corrupted, were causing panic and destroying everything in sight. The same thing happened in various places around the world, even in dimensions such as the Mushroom Kingdom. The allies of the TFS were also corrupted, and that's just what she was afraid of.

"No," she murmurred fearfully. "No...that can't be!"

"Oh, yes, it can be!" replied Bert menacingly. "Told you the world would be ours."

"But...what of Fireblaze?"

The scene shifted to inside the mountain, where Fireblaze (who is still unconscious) was in a cage...which was dangling over a large vat of ice-cold water. "It turns out he's got aquaphobia-fear of water. If he as much as dips his hoof or wing in it, all of his fire-based powers will be kaput. By dumping him into the vat of water, he'll be as helpless as a newborn baby, weakened and without anything to defend himself with. Only then he shall be useful as the next servant of King Sombra and Dracula."

He signaled for his sons to aim their weapons at Eulalia. He continued, "Now, unless you choose to join their army, we will have no other choice but to kill both you and your husband."

"Sure, I will surrender," replied Eulalia curtly. "Over my dead body!"

"It shall be done...boys, FIRE AWAY!"

The boys started blasting at her, but she quickly dodged the laser bullets and fled back up the stairs, with them following after her. Once she got to the bedroom, she began to set up a magical heavenly force field around herself, Rayian, and the kids, so that they can't get to them. Just then, she heard a loud voice call out, "Eulalia! Help me!"

It was Deborah, another survivor of the crystal pony attack...and she appeared to be in labor. Without a moment to lose, Eulalia paused and jumped out to grab her and take her into the bedroom before the troop arrived. She then finished making the barrier and it successfully shut them out. From behind the door, they could hear outraged growls and curses, subsiding until they were gone.

"That was a close one," muttered Eulalia.

Deborah groaned, "And, not a moment too soon...I think my water just broke..."

Eulalia turned to Rayian and said sadly, "I'm afraid we were too late, Rayian; the whole world is corrupted, no thanks to King Sombra and Dracula. I guess it's my fault we didn't act fast enough to rush the wedding..."

"Don't say that, my dear," replied Rayian, as he watched her prepare to deliver Deborah's baby. "There is no such thing as failure. As noted, we will find a way out of this."

"Yeah...somehow..."

Then she remembered what Procyon had told Bentley after his marriage to Una a while back: _"__Your spirit will be my spirit. Think of me, and I will be there."_

"That's it!" said Eulalia, brightening up. "Procyon! He's been known to deal with enemies who defy his pleas to leave his people alone. We're definitely gonna need his help with this situation right now."

Rayian nodded. "Pray to him if you can. They may have corrupted your people, but they can _never _corrupt a powerful god like him."

Eulalia nodded, before closing her eyes shut and whispering in an ancient language. Before long, the ancient guardian of the raccoons would soon step in and save the day.

Meanwhile, King Sombra and Dracula stood at the mountain, with all of the past villains that King Sombra had revived and set free. They watched as one of the corrupted crystal ponies finished off the last of the uncorrupted citizens of Canerica. King Sombra said, "There it is, master-your wish to rule the world has finally come true. And here I have many villains from the TFS team's past, with whom we would gladly share the throne."

Fearless Leader came forward, followed by Boris and Natasha, and they bowed down. He said, "Dracula, I am forever in your debt for sending King Sombra to break me and my two colleagues out of the Intergalactic Prison."

Aku came forward and added, "For this gesture, we'd love to share in the joys of ruling over this miserable planet. Our lives are now complete because of your ingenious plan."

Morgana chimed in, "And with those cops in our control as well, nothing's gonna stop us now!"

King Sombra turned to Fireblaze, who was still knocked out and still in the cage. He said with an evil smile, "Sleep while you can, Fireblaze. Soon that spark in your eyes will be put out and then you will be considered no longer useful as a hero..."


	9. Chapter 8: Madame Zorina's Awakening

Chapter 8: Madame Zorina's Awakening

Fortunately, the only place in the world that wasn't corrupted nor invaded by the corrupted crystal ponies was Isle Delfino, in the Mushroom Kingdom. And that's for two reasons: one, the crystal ponies had no way to reach the island, even if some of them were pegasuses who could just _fly _there. The second reason, other than a strong magical force-field that surrounded the island itself, lay within a place called Hotel Delfino in Sirena Beach...

"Would you like some more green tea, Madame Zorina?" a female Pianta hotel maid asked an elderly Gypsy raccoon.

The raccoon held up her paw and shook her head politely. She replied, "Oh, no thanks, dear. I've had about enough as it is."

"Very well. Anything else?"

"Yes, something for my feet. Those bothersome bunions, they're driving me _bulenki'i_!"

Madame Zorina was the sole guardian of the Raccoon, Armington, and Roberts families. Nearly 2,700 years old and still as sharp and spry as she was back in Richard and Scarlett's day, the gypsy still had a bit more time left on Earth before her soul would go on to the Great Beyond. She had gone in seclusion by the time Bert entered the White House; since she felt the prophecy about the said raccoon's destiny as president of the United States was complete, she found a home in Isle Delfino. There it was peaceful and quiet..._too _quiet, it seemed, and the loneliness would've drove her into insanity if not for her 200-year-old Piantacoon great-great-granddaughter Tula Amarillo.

Tula was a Piantacoon, one of the numerous descendants of native Piantas of Isle Delfino and the raccoons who migrated to the island from Canada shortly after the Great Separation millions of years ago. Like the Piantas, they were a colorful race, their fur and eyes bearing every single color of the rainbow, from apple red to grass green to midnight violet. Tula's fur/eye color was a golden yellow; her great-grandmother (who was one of Madame Zorina's daughters) had married a Pianta merchant in the early 1900s.

Madame Zorina had decided, before she could die, that she would name her great-great-granddaughter as her successor in becoming the next guardian of the families. When her parents died when she was three years old, she took her under her wing and began teaching her the wisdom and knowledge of Procyon. Now, with her death fast approaching, she felt Tula was physically and mentally mature enough and ready to take on the mantle of watching over the descendants of Richard and Scarlett Roberts.

"Grandmother Zorina," said Tula. "I'm not quite sure if I'm ready for this responsibility alone. Aiding those families...it's a big job, isn't it?"

Madame Zorina looked at her. She replied, "Do not doubt yourself, my child. Indeed it is a big responsibility, but as my time to go to the Great Beyond is near, I need someone to take my place."

"Well, you do have a point. But still..."

Just then, a disembodied voice bellowed, _"Zorina!"_

They looked as a phantom feral raccoon materialized in front of them. It was Procyon. Madame Zorina steadily got up from the bed, stepped forward, and bowed; Tula did the same. She whispered, "My lord...what do you ask of me?"

_"Chaos has erupted across the planet and various dimensions," _answered Procyon. _"I believe it is not only King Sombra's doing, but Nosferatu's as well."_

Madame Zorina gasped. Nosferatu was more than just a figure in vampire legend, for in truth he was the ancient raccoon god of fear and corruption, the evil twin brother of Procyon. If one could put two and two together, it would be revealed that he was Rayian's father.

The story went that Rayian's mother was a peasant fox in a village in Transylvania, who had fallen victim to Nosferatu's trap. He assumed the form of a human vampire, took on the identity of Dracula, and kidnapped that fox-from there, he procceeded to bite her on the neck and rape her. Not only she was turned into a vampire fox, but she also became pregnant with twins; they were both boys, one named Sombra (which means "somber one") and the other she named Rayian (which, in her clan's language, means "wise ruler"). When her sons were young, she married a wealthy fox from England, and together they all lived in a castle esconced in the dark forest beyond the village.

By the time Rayian and Sombra were in their late teens, their stepfather charged them with the most important task of all: establish kingdoms and families of their own. Rayian's dream was to become a founder of a royal family who will treat their subjects right and rule the land with justice and wisdom. However, Sombra had that same goal, except this time he'll found a family who will mistreat their people and crush whatever opposition they may have against them. Both boys began to argue, ending with Rayian kicking his brother out of his castle and out of his life; he declared that the next time he saw Sombra show up anywhere in Transylvania again, he would kill him.

Sombra, still embittered over being disowned by Rayian, left Transylvania and swore never to return again. Soon he found himself in Equestria, but to him this wasn't his true home; he saw a spot way out in the cold, freezing tundra outside Equestria that he decided should be where his new kingdom will be. So he created the Crystal Empire and established himself as its ruler.

Meanwhile, Rayian remained in Transylvania. Eventually he married Belladonna, and in turn she bore him a set of twins, Rain and Jane Fox. This was the beginning of his goal for a prosperous and peaceful kingdom...but Nosferatu had other plans for him. One night, in the guise of a butler, Nosferatu spiked a glass of wine with poison from one of his fangs; that, in turn, was the cause of Belladonna's tragic death. He figured that since his son would be distracted by the unexpected passing of his wife, this was his chance to "help" him fulfill his destiny as the next king of the vampires. And so, once again as Dracula, he attacked Rayian...and the rest is history.

_"He must be stopped at all costs," _continued Procyon. _"The more corruption he causes, the more destruction he will deal to the planet."_

"But Procyon," asked Tula. "What of the TFS? Is it true that they're all truly corrupted by him?"

_"Not _all _of them, mind you."_

Madame Zorina and Tula looked at each other. They knew exactly who he meant.

Back in Transylvania, Charles hid in his room, waiting and watching to see if the coast is clear for him to come out. His ears perked up to hear Madame Zorina's voice call out to him in his mind. _"Charles Roberts, go into Rayian's bedroom. There are survivors of the invasion who are alive and well; not one of the corrupted ponies nor their victims have gotten to them as of yet. You are assigned to be their bodyguard. I have also sent someone who may be able to assist you."_

Charles looked up and saw Discord in front of him. He instinctively pulled a laser gun out and aimed it at him, but the god of chaos held up his paw and said, "No need to be alarmed. I've been reformed."

"Since when?" asked Charles, setting his gun back down.

"Do you remember the time Princess Celestia assigned me to Fluttershy, who tamed and befriended me?"

"...well, yes. Guess you got a point."

"Good. Now, come with me, posthaste!"

Charles jumped onto Discord's back and they flew towards their destination.

Meanwhile, Eulalia had successfully delivered a healthy baby boy. She cried happily, "He's here! Ooh, he's a strong one, too."

"Jude," whispered Deborah tearfully. "My sweet, beautiful son." She took the newborn kit from her arms and cuddled him. Eulalia smiled, before seeing Charles and Discord enter the room.

"Charles!" she exclaimed, running up to hug her nephew-in-law. "What happened? You weren't corrupted?"

"My wives helped me escape," replied Charles. "But they got captured and corrupted, too, so I'm getting back at King Sombra for what he did."

"How?"

"Discord here will help us."

Rayian said, "He is right. Discord is our only hope; I only know this because he is immune to the corruption, for he had already been corrupted in the past."

Discord said to Rayian, "I know something you don't know, fox boy. I heard from some old lady named Madame Zorina that the same Dracula who sent King Sombra-or, should I say, your long-lost twin brother-to corrupt your friends is your father."

Rayian's red eyes went wide at that. "My...WHAT?"

Discord began to tell Charles, Eulalia, Rayian, Deborah, and the kids the true backstory of Dracula. He also told of both King Sombra and Rayian's backstories as well. Rayian murmurred angrily, "I should've known...the only father I had is the one who married my mother and raised both me and Sombra, before we went our separate ways. How could this be?"

"Well, he _did _conceive you, didn't he?" replied Discord. "He's the god of chaos like me, and all he wanted was someone who can do all the work for him."

"...and this will be the LAST TIME TIME HE EVER DOES SO!"

Furious, Rayian stomped over to a portrait of Dracula and slashed it with his claws. After that, he roared loudly, his roars echoing all over the castle. This sent the corrupted TFS fleeing away in terror.

Breathing heavily, he turned back towards his friends. He muttered, "I have fought many battles, and lost a few. If this be a battle to permanently free myself from my soon-to-be-ex-father...then so be it. Discord, consider yourself part of the Army of Light!"

Discord nodded. "It shall be done."

Charles said, "Remember those other armies I was training? They'll be very useful, since they don't know the meaning of fear and they won't be corrupted."

Eulalia said, "I guess we have no choice but to use them to save my brother."

Discord added, "I'll bring some reinforcements. Be back in a few." Then he disappeared. They looked out, just in time to see the Jedis in their ships landing in Transylvania; from out of the ship came Luke Skywalker, the rest of the Jedis, and the crew of the Enterprise.

"It's time to give Dracula and Sombra some medicine," said Q.

"Eradicate Dracula," answered Rayian. "But spare my twin brother for me. It is my job to deal with him alone."

Charles nodded, before saying, "Let's go, gang!"

In the mountains, Fireblaze, due to his fear of water, became corrupted. Rainbow Dash said, "I see you have given into the corruption, my brother." With her were Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and their husbands, and princesses Celestia and Luna.

"Welcome to the corrupted family, Dark Fireblaze," said King Sombra. "Now the circle of evil is complete."

"SOMBRA!"

They looked up at the source of the voice; it was Charles, who stood at the top of the cliff.

"WHAT?" growled Dracula. He turned to King Sombra and glared at him. "Sombra, your army didn't catch this fool, did they?"

King Sombra frowned nervously. "Master, I..."

Eulalia, Deborah, Rayian, Discord, and the children appeared next to Charles. This enraged Dracula even more. "AND THEY DIDN'T GET THOSE, TOO?"

"It isn't my fault, master," muttered King Sombra. "If my army had been more faster and smarter than those mortals, they'd-"

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE THIRD TIME IN A ROW! I AM TERRIBLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, SOMBRA. I HAVE NO FURTHER USE FOR YOU."

"But, Father-"

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR FATHER ANY MORE! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SERVANT AND MY SON. NOW, BE OFF WITH YOU, OR I SHALL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!"

King Sombra tried to protest, but then he hung his head and slowly turned away. Charles shouted, "Dracula, you've taken away my family from me. Now I'm back, and with an army!"

The corrupted ones and villains looked at each other, before bursting out laughing. Psycho laughed, "Really? You and what army?"

"THIS ONE!"

At his signal, the Federation, Jedis and Power Rangers (from Ninja Storm to Megaforce) came out. Discord shouted, "I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU CORRUPTED MY LADY!"

"You will be destroyed, Discord," said Dracula.

"YOU CAN'T CORRUPT ME! I AM CHAOS! I HAVE BEEN REFORMED BY FLUTTERSHY, AND NOW YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! SHE WAS THE FIRST TRUE FRIEND I EVER HAD! YOU MONSTER!"

He transformed into a pigeon, flew above Dracula, and sent a king-sized pile of poop that fell onto him. This made the bad guys laugh a little, but they stopped when he glared at them. Charles continued, "By the way, these special soldiers I have trained don't know the meaning of fear, so it will be hard for you to get them corrupted. Also..." He gestured to the JLA and the Marvel Heroes, saying, "...Superman doesn't know the meaning of fear, either!"

"GET THEM!" Dracula ordered, and the corrupted army charged towards Charles and his army.

"ATTACK!" Charles shouted, sending his army after them.

Then he took out his Storm Dragon Beyblade, which can transform into Light Storm Dragon. He cried out, "STORM DRAGON! LET'S GO!" Then he let it unleash as it went fast and hit the corrupted Mane Six, their husbands, Fireblaze, and the two princesses.

"DON'T GIVE IN! KEEP IT UP, STORM DRAGON!" Then more Bey soldiers came.

"PEGASUS STAR SHOOTER EXPRESS!" shouted Ginka.

"EMPEROR SOARING DRAGON!" shouted Ryuka.

"LEO WILD FANG TORNADO SLASH!" shouted Kyio.

"AQUARIUS SPLASH!" shouted Nuna.

"FAIRY SAGITTARIUS!" shouted Kenta.

"ARIES SMASH!" shouted Ryan.

"VIRGO TEMPEST SMASH!" shouted Chao-shin.

"GRAVITY DESTROYER!" shouted Julian.

"CLOSE RAMMIMG STRENGTH!" shouted Clouse.

"SEGA PEGASUS DOUBLE IMPACT!" shouted the twins.

Their attack hit all of the corrupted TFS, rendering them unconscious. As their colors poured back into their bodies, Charles called out to the Federation members, "Get them all to Sickbay and tend to them as soon as possible."

Watching the Federation troops take his now-former servants away, Dracula growled angrily but he calmed down. "No matter, at least the villains are still on my side..."

Just then, Madame Zorina and Tula materialized. She said boldly, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Nosferatu. Your reign of terror will soon be over!"

"Put a sock in it, you old broad!" snapped Dracula. "Can't you see I'm the new supreme overlord of the universe?"

"Only Procyon alone deserves that title. Anyone who tries to take it away by force, as an intent to harm all life on earth, will get a punishment that's far worse than sealing you away in a grotto for more than a million years!"

Dracula simply struck her with his claws and sent her flying to the wall. Tula called out fearfully, "Grandmother!"

Dracula laughed evilly as he watched Tula run to her great-great-grandmother's aid, but much to his surprise some of the villains came forward to help him.

"What's the big idea, man?" complained Dexter. "Hitting an old lady to achieve your lifelong goal of ruling the world?"

"Yeah!" added Boris. "Even I wouldn't hit my own grandmother."

Dracula snarled. "Shut up, fools. You're on my side, remember?"

Psycho scoffed. "Forget it. You're just _too _evil for your own good. We're outta here..."

And with that, the villains stopped what they were doing and left the mountain to follow Charles' team. Extremely angered, Dracula growled, "You want evil? I'LL SHOW YOU _**REAL **_EVIL!"

He pulled off his mask to reveal his true identity: the dark-furred, red-eyed, bloodthirsty raccoon demon himself, Nosferatu! He then began to grow bigger and bigger and bigger, until he reached the top of the mountain's interior. Seeing this happening, Discord shouted, "Everybody run! NOW!"

They quickly ran out of the mountain and dispersed into the forest, and looked back just in time to see Nosferatu smash a hole through the top of the mountain, crawl out of it, and roar fiercely.

"The final war between good and evil has just begun," muttered Madame Zorina, still weakened by the attack. "And Nosferatu is too strong a demon god to be overtaken by a mere team of thousands. What we need is more allies, comprised of the people you know who have assisted you in your past missions and adventures."

"I can only think of a few," replied Charles.

Madame Zorina smiled weakly. "That is all right, Charles. Sometimes we have far too many people to thank for help."

"Think you can try to reach out to them?"

She nodded, before closing her eyes and sending out a telepathic message to the allies of the TFS and their friends.

_"O faithful allies who have helped the TFS in their time of need or trouble, hearken unto me. The time for the final battle has begun..."_

In her apartment in Ireland, Hibernia Dudley was busy cleaning out her sword when her ears perked up to hear Madame Zorina's voice.

_"...a great evil stands among you today. A demonic monster of darkness who is against everything we all stand for: light, peace, friendship, justice, and most importantly, love..."_

On Vulpes, King Derrick and Queen Brandy were overseeing the plans to build a new town square in Nuala; they paused at hearing the voice.

_"...I call on you to come and assist the TFS once more, for the sake of the dying planet..."_

In the Eloi village of Wild River, the village elder Bevan heard the voice while meditating.

_"...not only do we have the Elements of Harmony and the Elements of Unity on our side, but we also have a power more greater than all of them combined-the power of true love. Rayian and Eulalia have shown proof of that, for their love was strong enough to beat the odds and endure the invasion of the corrupted crystal ponies..."_

The Get-Along Gang, who were re-visiting their old clubhouse at the time, listened attentively as the voice continued to give them instructions.

_"...once we have overcome the entity and weakened him, rendering him unable to defend himself, there will come a time for one final finishing move. Combine all the lights of innocence you store in your hearts, and channel their energy into the couple; they will be used to strengthen their love power and send a beam that will destroy Nosferatu and eradicate any traces of evil left in the world..."_

In the outskirts of Equestria, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence were looking at what remained of the Crystal Empire. Shining Armor had sent his troops to investigate the area and find whatever can be salvaged from the decimated city.

_"...we most definitely need you now, especially in such a time as this. I hope in my heart that we do not fail to bring light and love back to a planet corrupted by darkness. And remember, may good luck for us, as it did for our ancestors, be forever on our side."_

"Captain!" said one of the soldiers, coming towards him. "We found something near the remains of the town square."

"What is it?" asked Shining Armor.

The soldier held up a tiny piece of crystal-clear gem in his telekinetic grasp. "I believe it's a fragment of the Crystal Heart."

"No!" gasped Princess Cadence.

Shining Armor said, "We were too late to protect it from King Sombra. The day he attacked the Crystal Empire...we never saw it coming..."

A noise from behind them caught the unicorn and alicorn's attention. There was a dark mist in the distance; thinking it's King Sombra coming back to finish the job, Shining Armor ordered his troops to get their weapons ready, while Princess Cadence's horn glowed, ready to defend herself and her husband. But much to their surprise, the mist stopped in its tracks. When they looked closer...

"I surrender," a deep voice resounded. It was indeed King Sombra, but not how they remembered him. No longer a unicorn with a curved horn, but a tall vampire fox with dark-grey fur, long wavy black hair, and the same red-and-green eyes he possessed when he was a unicorn.

"What do you want?" asked Princess Cadence, glaring at him. "You've just wrecked my hometown!"

King Sombra shook his head. "Nothing else...just your forgiveness..."

She took the crystal fragment from the soldier, walked back over to the former unicorn king, and held it up to his face. "Then explain this."

He didn't say a word, but simply sighed and fainted; he held his paw over his waist area, where it appeared to be bleeding. Princess Cadence frowned at the sight. Just then, Rayian appeared, and kneeled beside him. A concerned and worried look was on his face.

"My brother," he murmurred. "Forgive me for my actions against you."

King Sombra looked up and stared at him. He muttered weakly, "There's no need to apologize..."

"But I was wrong to expel you from the family castle many years ago. You had potential to be the king of Transylvania, yet so corrupted was your heart that I had no choice but to disown you."

"...my life was a personal living hell because of you, Rayian. You did not have the same goal of torturing subjects as mine. Always working for the good side..."

"This time you _must _forgive me. If you don't, the whole world could die!"

The vocal exchange between Rayian and King Sombra reminded Princess Cadence of her aunts' discussion between each other, at the time Princess Luna returned to Canterlot. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Rayian; she could see how much the vampire fox cared for his twin brother. And she knew the whole story behind that relationship, courtesy of her pre-wedding visit to Madame Zorina.

"Do you think he needs help?" she asked her husband.

Shining Armor shook his head. He replied, "Wouldn't be so sure. But Rayian's right; if he doesn't forgive him, the planet Earth and its dimensions will fade away from existence. Even Equestria."

Princess Cadence looked at the crystal fragment she was holding. Then, with a determined look on her face, she looked back at Rayian and King Sombra. She said, "Rayian, show me where your friends are. I know exactly what we must do..."

Meanwhile, back in Transylvania, Charles, his troops, and the villains were gathered together in the forest, still awaiting more reinforcements for the final battle. It was at this time that they resumed the preparations for the royal wedding. And what good timing! The TFS, Mane Six, Princess Celestia and Luna, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, and Fireblaze have all been recovered and back to normal.

"This may sound kinda out of place," said Eulalia. "But I think, before we head over to fight Nosferatu, I need a few things that'll give me good luck throughout my newly married life. You know the old rhyme-'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue'..."

"I have something that's old," Hibernia's voice came from out of nowhere. And there she was, followed by the Get-Along Gang, Happy Tree Friends, Vulpian and Eloi warriors, Martian soldiers (thanks to King Morris and Queen Tyr'ahnee) and, among them, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (with Rayian and King Sombra riding on the alicorn).

"Rayian!" shouted Eulalia, running up to hug her groom. "Where have you been?"

Rayian replied, "Just catching up on things with my brother. Get him to Sickbay if you can; his external and internal injuries are critical. In the meantime, receive your gifts."

He nodded at Hibernia, who smiled and came forward with a bright gold sword. She said, "Here, Eulalia. Something old-a legendary Highlander sword, to give you strength."

Nose Marie came forward with something in a shopping bag. Eulalia asked, "What's this?"

"It's something new," replied Nose Marie. "A lingerie set, to make yours and Rayian's wedding night a _very _memorable one."

Everyone chuckled, as Eulalia blushed furiously. Then Lisa came forward with a rose hair clip. She said, "This was what I wore when Bert and I got married. You can use it as 'something borrowed', so its happiness can rub off on you."

Eulalia thanked her sister-in-law, before taking the clip from her. She then asked, "Anyone else with 'something blue'?"

The TFS and their allies looked at each other; it seemed that none of them had anything that's blue. Then Princess Cadence came forward and said, "Me."

"What do you mean?" asked Eulalia, puzzled.

Princess Cadence smiled and held up something that took her breath away...a gold string necklace, with a tiny replica of the Crystal Heart on it, made from the fragment of the real thing that was uncovered earlier that day.

As she telekinetically placed the necklace around the bride's neck, she said, "It should still just have enough magical power embued as the original Crystal Heart in its entirety, before King Sombra destroyed it. As the light within the crystal shines, so shall your unbreakable love for each other."

Eulalia smiled, admiring the beauty of the miniature Crystal Heart. She was about to thank the alicorn princess when a loud eruption exploded across the valley. In the distance, they saw small black figures, mini versions of Nosferatu running and creeping towards the gang. Madame Zorina said, "It's a sign that he's not giving up without a fight. He has sent small clones of himself to attack us."

"No way," said Eulalia, determined, unsheathing the gold sword. "There's absolutely _no way _some pushy evil god's gonna ruin my wedding day. Come on, gang! Let's show that demonic S.O.B what we're made of!"


	10. Chapter 9: The Final Showdown

Chapter 9: The Final Showdown

Nosferatu watched as his minions began to lay waste to the entire forest before him. He said, _"Go, my new servants, go and make mincemeat out of the miserable Toon Force Squad."_

Suddenly, a cream pie shot out of nowhere and hit him in the nose, startling him. Then he heard a crazed voice shouting, "It's PLAAAAAAAYTIIIIIME!"

It came from Quackerjack who, alongside other villains like himself, ran with the TFS and their allies towards their intended target. Eulalia shouted, "TFS Army of Light, BATTLE STATIONS!"

The army yelled as they got out their weapons and began charging at the Nosferatu clones. The TFS, most of them armed with laser guns, shot up some of the clones and destroyed them. The Mane Six used their horns and hooves to deal with the clones their own way.

Even Lightning Dust got into the action. She and Rainbow Dash were surrounded by a set of clones, all of them growling menacingly at them. Then she had an idea. She said, "Yo, RD! Let's show those clones how _we _play 'Ring-Around-The-Rosie'!"

"You bet!" replied Rainbow Dash with a smirk.

The two pegasuses took off and started flying around the clones; from there, they began to fly around faster and faster until they became a tornado of colorful blurs. It lifted the clones up into the air, making them feel frightened, dizzy, and somewhat nauseous.

"And now, the _coup de grace_!" continued Rainbow Dash, before nosediving and landing on the ground with an explosive Sonic Rainboom, sending the clones flying everywhere and dissolving in the rainbow's light. Lightning Dust rejoined her former rival and the two pegasuses laughed, brohoofing.

Meanwhile, Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, and Andrew were helping their pony wives fend off the clones. Bert Jr. punched and kicked two of the clones, before a bear-sized one tackled him and prepared to maul him. Fluttershy saw this, got into Flutterage mode, tackled the clone, and began punching and bucking the living heck out of it!

"If you ever lay your claws on my husband again," she shouted at the unconscious and bruised clone. "I'll rip you from limb to limb! GOT THAT?"

She smashed her hoof into its face, making its body dissolve into black dust. Bert Jr. hugged her and said, "Atta girl, Flutters!"

"Hey, bro!" called out Sidney, running towards them. "We figured out a way to blow away half of those suckers!"

"With what?" asked Bert Jr.

"When I say 'blow them away', I meant it literally."

And he was right. In another area, Mordecai, Rigby, Rocky, and Granny Stuffum were helping feed Andrew some of her Garlic Parmesean Bean Cassarole. Hearing the rumbling from the stomach, Rocky said, "The ammo's loaded. Ready?"

Andrew quickly nodded, before bending over. "Okay. Let 'er rip!"

Andrew let out a huge fart, sending a smelly hurricane that melted the incoming clones. He shouted, "More!"

Rocky took the pot from Granny Stuffum and poured the entire cassarole into Andrew's mouth. Then he and Rigby jumped on his back and yelled, "Let's go!"

Andrew farted again, this time blasting himself and his brother and cousin away, leaving a trail of garlicky smoke that decimated the rest of the clones. However, their getaway was short-lived when he ran out of gas.

"Shoot," muttered Rigby. "What do we do now? They're gaining on us!"

"Only one thing to do," replied Andrew, standing up boldly. "FROST ON!"

He transformed into Ice Raccoon and started hurling icicle darts at the clones; some of them got hit by the darts, others dodged them. He said to Rocky and Rigby, "Go while you still can, I'll stall them!" As he built a wall of ice to block the clones from getting in, the two raccoons ran away.

The team continued to fight the clones. While this was going on, Rayian, King Sombra, and Eulalia split up to confront Nosferatu. Eulalia asked, "What do you know about defeating Dracu-I mean, Nosferatu?"

"His only weakness is crystal light," answered Sombra. "It is the source of all the good magic that surrounds this world; hence the reason why he had sent me to go after the Crystal Heart back in Equestria. The less crystal light there is, the stronger he becomes, and in the same anology he becomes weaker if there is more crystal light in the world than ever before."

"Well, I have this Crystal Heart necklace that Princess Cadence gave me a while ago. Will that work?"

"It should. Fuse it with something as strong as the golden Highlander sword you have in your paws, and then aim for his back."

"Gotcha." She turned to Rayian and continued, "Are you with me in this?"

Rayian smiled and took her paw. He replied, "With you, my dear, anything is possible."

Eulalia smiled, before holding up her sword and closing her eyes. In seconds, the tiny Crystal Heart began to shine and glow, effusing its bright light powers into the sword. Then she grabbed a nearby vine and swung towards Nosferatu, sword in paw. She was just that close to the goal...but then Nosferatu turned around and grabbed the vine, stopping her.

_"Going somewhere, Miss Raccoon?" _he asked, his red eyes blazing like two golden flames.

"I do know where _you're _going, buster," she snapped. "You're going down!"

She flailed about, attempting to stab his fingers with the sword. Nosferatu leaned close and flicked the golden sword out of her paws; it landed into the far corner of the forest, inside a hole in a tree stump, and by the snap of his fingers its entrance became blocked off with a sheet of purple-colored spiderwebs.

He continued, _"Anyone who touches the spiderwebs trying to reach for the sword will be hit with an uncurable poison, which kills in mere seconds. I dare you to come and get it; it will be the death of you."_

Eulalia frowned angrily as the raccoon demon god laughed. Madame Zorina, who was with Tula, looked at the sword behind the spiderwebs before looking back. She murmurred, "I must take the sword..."

"Grandmother, don't!" protested Tula. "If you touch the spiderwebs, you'll die!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take if I am to secure the Evergreen Family's future, and that of the world's. Besides, I haven't much long to live."

"I understand. But please know that I'm still not ready to take your place once you leave."

"You needn't worry, Tula. You'll soon learn in time."

Tula had no choice. She stepped out of the way so Madame Zorina could reach in to grab the sword; once her paw went through the hole and back out, a purple aura appeared on her arm and began to spread to other areas of her body. She then stood back up, turned around, and went towards Nosferatu, who was still taunting Eulalia and the team.

_"You claim to have the strength of thousands who bear the crystal light," _he said. _"But this time will be the last time I encounter the likes of you. One way or another, I will blot out all the crystal light still existing in the world and shroud this universe into a complete darkness. Citizens around the planet will flee in terror now that they shall know my true power as the god of fear!"_

Eulalia glared at him, still struggling to pull herself from his grip. She yelled, "You'll never get away with this, ever!"

_"Say it isn't so."_

With all her might, Madame Zorina slashed Nosferatu's side, causing the demon god to yelp and let go of Eulalia. Tossing the sword towards her, she said, "Here's the sword, Eulalia! Stab him in the back...NOW!"

Eulalia nodded, before catching the sword and landing on Nosfetatu's back. The demon god growled, _"You persistent brat. Once I get my paws on you, I shall..."_

"As Procyon is my witness," muttered Eulalia, lifting the sword high above her. "I will see to it that you will be sent to the deepest, darkest BOWELS OF HELL!"

She plunged the shining golden sword into Nosferatu's back, as deep as she could, and jumped off back into the safety of Rayian's arms. They watched as the raccoon demon god roared in pain, flailing about with his whole body sizzling and smoking, until his movements slowed and he fell. Charles ordered his team to get out of the way before he hit the ground.

Everything was put to a standstill. The TFS watched in complete silence, as the body of the deceased raccoon demon god started melting away; in the end, all it left behind was the golden sword that had been used to slay him. Eulalia went over to pick it up and put it back in its holster.

All around them the forest was a mess, the trees lit up on fire and the grass and river in various places stained with a mixture of blood and black mist. Team members went to comfort one another after that vicious battle that shook them up, both physically and emotionally, but the most tragic moment they experienced was what had happened to Madame Zorina.

Tula was nearby, tending to her great-great-grandmother as she lay in her arms, her chest steadily rising and falling with slow breaths. Bert and company ran over to see her. Madame Zorina opened her eyes and looked up at them.

"How's she holding up?" asked James.

Tula shook her head sadly. She replied, "Not very good at all. The poison had quickly spread throughout her body, so much that it's impossible to flush it out."

Madame Zorina whispered weakly, "It is finished...the prophecy of the Red Dragon has been fulfilled..."

Eulalia ran up to her, followed by Rayian and Sombra. She said, "No. Madame Zorina, you _can't _die. No, you just..._can't_. You've saved my life, and I feel that I owe you one."

Madame Zorina smiled. "My dear...I wish I could live longer...but I do not want to defy the wishes of Procyon to take my soul to the Great Beyond...I've done much service to you and your family since your ancestor's birth...and now that the war is over...and all evil has been banished from the earth forever...I can no longer afford to serve you any further..."

The TFS were saddened to hear that their guardian, the very guardian who has watched over them and assisted them since the day Richard Roberts was born, was about to pass away. Charles took the Gypsy raccoon's wizened paw and held it gently in his hands; he has admired her great wisdom and it was depressing for him just to see her go. She continued, "But you need not worry about what to do with your lives, for I am about to present one last gift for all of you..."

"What gift?" asked Twilight.

"A gift that I know you will cherish forever...this..."

She slowly raised her paws to her chest, closed her eyes for a bit, and took out a small ball of sparkling and shining energy from it. "The crystal light in my heart. It may not look to be enough...but when used wisely, it can provide for almost everyone..."

To Rayian and Eulalia, she went on, "You have truly beaten the odds by overcoming even the most adverse of events, such as this war we've had with Nosferatu...with him gone, peace can return to the earth and there it will stay...while it is true that you are total opposites from one another, you've proven that you can accept each other only for who he or she is deep inside...and Rayian..."

Rayian looked up. He said, "Yes?"

"I still thank you for respecting your beloved's wishes to never turn her into a vampire against her will."

"That will not be done until the new moon marriage ceremony. Once the vows have been made, she will willingly offer her neck to me as a gesture that she will adopt my ways and my culture..."

Eulalia smiled and took his paw. She said to him with a warm smile, "...and be true to you, no matter what."

Madame Zorina chuckled, but had to stop as the breath in her lungs became shorter. "My time is nearly up. I must go now...but not before giving you this special gift as a reward for your bravery in taking Nosferatu down..."

She then began to recite:

_Gold and silver, silver and gold  
May your love continue to be strong and bold  
This gift I possess is for all of you  
And the earth, wrecked by darkness, reborn and anew  
May it keep you, bless you, and see you through..._

She lifted her arms into the air and let the energy ball float from her paws. In the air, it began to shine brighter and brighter, until a flash of blinding light emanated from it, covering the TFS, their allies, the reformed villains, and of course, Rayian, Sombra, and Eulalia. By the time the light subsided, the forest was fixed back to the way it was in its pre-battle condition...and Madame Zorina was nowhere to be seen.

"The world has lost another great legend," said Bert, bowing his head down. "Madame Zorina may be gone, but she will never be forgotten."

Alex II nodded solemnly. He replied, "My thoughts exactly, Bert."

_"She has gone to the Great Beyond," _Procyon's disembodied voice echoed. _"It's where all of your ancestors went to upon their death...and where you will be when your own time comes. Her spirit, however, will continue to watch over everything you do as the years go by. The spirits of your ancestors, too, will keep watch, and they hope one day they shall greet you at its gates."_

Bert nodded. "Thanks, Procyon."

_"You are welcome. Until next time, my faithful children, remain strong and I will be with you always..."_

Silence reigned again, save for the sound of the gentle breeze flowing through. They looked down at a stone marker where Madame Zorina had stood before the ball of light flashed. It said:

**MADAME ZORINA OVADIA MAPACHE  
A.D. 350-3050  
Wise as she was in life, she will forever be in the afterlife.**

Tula bent down to the stone marker's level, placing her paw on its surface as she bowed her head down sadly. She whispered, "Grandmother..."

"Congrats," said Charles, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You're our new guardian now. I hope you won't fail us."

Tula looked at him with a tearful smile. "I promise you, Mr. Roberts, I won't."

She stood up and declared to all present, "A somber occasion aside, we must get back to the castle to continue finishing up preparations for the royal wedding. I, as your new guardian and helper, will be your guide."

They walked away back towards the road leading to the castle. Eulalia paused and turned to look back at the stone marker; she smiled, before unsheathing the golden sword and placing it next to the marker. She muttered, "Goodbye, Madame Zorina...you will truly be missed."

A call from Rayian caught her attention. She chuckled, and ran up to rejoin her husband, family, and friends.


	11. Chapter 10: New Moon Marriage, Part 1

Chapter 10: The New Moon Marriage Ceremony, Part 1

February 13, 3050

"Good evening, Canericans of all ages and species!" said Ann Gora, as she stood in front of the castle with a microphone, facing the camera. "This is Ann Gora of the CTBS Night Owl News, filling in for Sweet Polly Purebred and reporting live at the Fox Family Estate outside the newly christened village of Zorina, Transylvania. And boy, have we got fantastic news for you! Behind me are guests filing in for tonight's New Moon Marriage Ceremony; this time it's the royal wedding of Lord Rayian Fox, former longtime enemy of the TFS, and Eulalia Raccoon, the president's baby sister, who upon her marriage to the emperor will be crowned the new empress. As noted, the New Moon Marriage Ceremony is an ancient Fox family ritual steeped in tradition, a living tapestry of Transylvanian history going back more than a hundred thousand years. Even better, this will be the first New Moon Marriage Ceremony to be presented live on television for all to see..."

The preparations for the royal wedding were underway, as the pegasuses from Cloudsdale and unicorns from Canterlot helped to put up the decorations. Applejack and Andrew invited the entire Apple Family and the Cakes from Ponyville to prepare food for the reception afterwards; upon Princess Cadence's suggestion, they even included the chefs who served at her wedding in Canterlot. The ballroom was where the wedding was to take place, for in the center of the room was a large table that Rayian decided should double as an altar and where the treaty for the joining of the two empires would be signed.

Sidney, Rarity, and Diamond Belle went back to work putting the last finishing touches on Eulalia's wedding gown, and that was what she saw when she walked into the dressing room.

"Ta-da!" said Rarity, gesturing her hoof towards their creation. It was a white dress, with gold accents everywhere. "After seeing your golden Highlander sword, it gave us instant inspiration for this lovely dress. I like to call it, 'Gold Dream'."

"Or, for a lack of a better title," added Sidney. "The 'Orange Cream Pop'."

Eulalia looked over the dress in awe. Never in her life had she seen something as beautiful as this. She said, "Oh...oh, man! Guys, you have no idea how much I love this. It just screams perfection, all over, head to toe."

Rarity chuckled. "Why, thank you very much. We had worked very hard on it, even though it took us a couple of days to get it completed on time."

Just then, the door opened and a creepy-looking rat doctor came walking in. Sidney frowned and muttered, "Don't you _even _think about knocking on the door first?"

"Forgive me for my tardiness, Miss Raccoon," the rat said, holding up a piece of paper. "But I have the results of your test right here. They just came in yesterday..."

"About freakin' time," replied Eulalia, taking the paper from him. She proceeded to read the results; when she got to the end, her eyes widened in surprise. "100%...**POSITIVE**?"

Sidney and Rarity looked at each other, puzzled. Eulalia continued, "Are you sure? I mean, I was late two times in a row, and I've been feeling sick a lot, too. Are you _really _sure this isn't some kind of joke?"

The rat chuckled. "The test doesn't lie, young lady. It _never _does. Congratulations."

After the rat left, Eulalia stood there, stunned. A moment passed, before Sidney spoke up. "When was the last time you and Rayian made whoopee, Aunt Eulalia?"

Out in the gardens, Lightning Dust and King Sombra stood looking at the flowers. They were deeply regretful for their actions; she didn't have a mate and King Sombra had lost someone whom he had loved long before he was corrupted by his father. Then Rainbow Dash and Razor III came out to greet them. Rainbow Dash said, "Hey, Lightning Dust...what's wrong? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," sighed Lightning Dash, turning to her. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what I did in the past, and for putting your pals in danger. I wasn't thinking straight; I was still miserable over the death of my dad. It's just that...ever since that stunt he pulled off killed him, my life was never the same. Now it made me realize that I need to be smart and careful, like you."

Rainbow Dash smiled. She replied, "It's okay, Dust, I know how you feel. I lost my dad, too, when I was a filly. He was the only family member I had, after my mom died giving birth to me. Losing both parents...it's a shame my husband will never get to meet them."

Razor III nodded in agreement. Lightning Dust said, "Sometimes I envy you for being the luckiest mare to have a guy like Razor III. He looks cool; I like guys who are cool. If only I had a special somepony who's just like him in so many ways..."

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment, before brightening up. Soarin, the captain of the Wonderbolts, had a younger brother named Sky Ace; he was a creamy yellow male pegasus with a wavy dark-brown mane and tail, with a plane badge cutie mark, wearing a pilot's jacket. She said, "Say no more!"

She rushed to where the Wonderbolts were, found Sky Ace, and (with a snicker) took away his jacket. Seeing this, he flew after her shouting, "Hey! Come back with my jacket! I needed that!"

Rainbow Dash placed the jacket on Lightning Dust and watched as Sky Ace arrived on the scene. Breathlessly, he looked up at Lightning Dust, and froze in his spot. His blue eyes met her golden orange eyes for the first time; before they knew it, a flash of violet shone within their eyes.

A minute passed (though to them, it felt like a long time) and they broke from each other's gaze. Sky Ace cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry, but...have we met?"

"I don't think so," replied Lightning Dust nervously. "S-Sorry about your jacket."

"Nah, that's okay. You can keep it. I'm Sky Ace, by the way. You?"

"Lightning Dust."

"I like the way you look tonight. Did you do something with your mane?"

Lightning Dust laughed. "Ah, it's nothin'; I just had it blow-dried."

A flash cut their conversation short. They turned to see that Razor III had snapped a photo of the new couple. Rainbow Dash said, "A perfect Kodak moment. You two just Zinged!"

"We what?" asked Lightning Dust. She had never heard of that term before.

Razor III replied, "If you've ever seen 'Hotel Transylvania', you'll know that a 'Zing' is that moment when you realize you've found a future soulmate. It's happened to Jonathan and Mavis before, and it happened to me when RD and I first met."

"Well, that's kinda strange. Seems like a while ago that this cute-looking stallion laid his eyes on me. When I did the same, boom, something in my heart exploded like dynamite."

"And that, of course, is what it feels like when you Zing."

"Gee...who would've thought of that? Makes me wonder if Discord or King Sombra found their Zing when they met _their _sweethearts. Speaking of which...where'd he go?"

King Sombra was in another part of the garden, talking with Discord and Princess Celestia. Discord said, "You know, Sombra, I was thinking that maybe you can date someone new."

"Luna was my true soulmate," replied King Sombra. "I'll never find anyone who's like her."

Princess Celestia smiled and put a reassuring hoof on his shoulder. She said, "He's right. My sister always remembered you, even when she spent her time on the moon. In fact...she missed you."

King Sombra's eyes widened. "You mean...you're giving me another chance, after I was a corrupted jerk to the lot of you? First, my brother forgives me...and now there's you doing the same."

She nodded. "Of course. Even though you regretted what you did in the past, you're a creature that's worth forgiving and apologizing to. For that reason, it is possible for you to have another chance with Luna."

Princess Luna appeared, came toward King Sombra, and leaned on him affectionately. She whispered, "My love..."

"My lady," Sombra whispered back. Discord and Celestia smiled, before leaving to give the reunited couple some privacy.

Back inside, Eulalia had recovered from the shock and had already put on the dress. Fluttershy was about to put the veil on her head when there was a knock on the door. Eulalia answered, "Come in."

Bert stepped in, wearing a tuxedo (the same one he wore in the Raccoons episode "Headline Hunter"); his twin brother Bernard followed wearing the same thing, except that his bow-tie was black instead of red. Ralph, Melissa, Cedric, Sophia, and Schaeffer came in as well.

"Wowsers, look at you!" exclaimed Bert, looking her over. "Just like a real princess."

"A kit-hood dream come true, huh?" chuckled Eulalia. She stood up from the vanity to do a little twirl and curtsy. "I can't believe that I'm going to be the new empress of Transylvania!"

"That you will, sis. That you will. Though, as hard as it seems, I always knew this day would come. The day that I lose a sister...and gain a new brother."

"_Another _brother, Bert. We have Bernard, remember?"

Bert looked over at Bernard, who nodded approvingly. He said, "Oh, yeah, that's right. Still, it's exciting; besides Rayian becoming our most trusted ally, this would also be the day that Transylvania joins the Canerican empire, for the first time in more than a hundred thousand years!"

"That way both you and Rayian can share rulership of the kingdom."

"Very true. Now, come on, we don't want to keep your groom waiting. Father El-Gamal and Pastor Ratsinski are already here."

Eulalia held up her paw and went to get her Crystal Heart necklace. After putting it on, she made sure the dress was neat and clean. Then she took a deep breath and said, "All right. I'm ready."

Bert smiled, before offering her his arm, and leading her down to the ballroom.


	12. Chapter 11: New Moon Marriage, Part 2

Chapter 11: The New Moon Marriage Ceremony, Part 2

All eyes and video cameras were focused on the top of the stairway when a pair of unicorn guards telepathically rolled out a white carpet with gold trimming. Bert arrived with his sister in tow and signaled for the organ player to play the tune, "Everything I Do, I Do It For You".

Together, slowly stepping in time to the song's beat, they walked towards Rayian. Upon reaching their destination, Bert gently placed Eulalia's paw into the vampire fox's paw, whispering, "Good luck with her, pal." Rayian nodded, before going on his way.

Standing on the side of the aisle leading up to the table were Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, James, Andrew, Charlie, Arthur, and Alan; all of them were wearing tuxedoes, with each bow-tie a different color. Each time Rayian came upon one of them, they would say "My uncle" and he'd shake hands with them and reply "My nephew". Alan said, "I hope you do take good care of our aunt."

"That is my intention," replied Rayian. Soon, he and Eulalia found themselves near the table.

"Dearly beloved," declared Father Changstein-El-Gamal, pastor of Canerica's First Amalgamated Church. "We are gathered here, not only to celebrate our victory over the evil god Nosferatu, but also the joining of two hearts and families into one. Here we have the land's emperor, Lord Rayian Fox of Transylvania, and his intended, Miss Eulalia Danielle Raccoon, the sister of our very own President Bert Raccoon."

Pastor Ratsinski added, "These two were the sole survivors of the corrupted invasion that took place not too long ago; it is their love for each other alone which is responsible for them refusing to give in to the fear and to the darkness. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. Now they are here, in the presence of family and friends, to make the vows that will bound them to each other permanently as husband and wife."

This was the couple's signal to join their paws together. Father El-Gamal turned to Eulalia and said, "Eulalia Danielle Raccoon, do you take Rayian to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the state of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and be good to him for all time?"

"I do," replied Eulalia.

Pastor Ratsinski looked at Father El-Gamal and muttered, "May I?"

When the human pastor nodded, the rodent one cleared his throat and began to direct the same question to Rayian, this time in Romanian (with translators present for English-speaking people). The vampire fox nodded and answered.

After the exchange of vows and rings, Rocky came forward with two cloths; one was white with the Evergreen Family emblem (a shield with a picture of a prehistoric-looking symbol of a raccoon running near an evergreen tree), and the other one was midnight black with the Fox Family emblem (a shield with the head of a fanged fox, a sword, and a mace, along with an inscription in Latin below them). Rayian and Eulalia raised their clasped paws, allowing him to wrap them up in the cloths and for Pastor Ratsinski to dunk the bundle in a bowl of holy water (which was dyed red to resemble blood) three times.

"By the blood of thy enemies, thou art joined together," he intoned solemnly in Romanian. "By the vows made before all present, thou art one. By the power of love and devotion, united art thou."

"Let it be so," said Rayian and Eulalia in unison.

Bert Jr. then came forward. He said, "On behalf of my dad, I sign the treaty of peace with Lord Rayian."

"Let it be so," said Rayian, as he and his new nephew proceeded to sign the treaty, one that would allow Transylvania to become part of the Canerican empire and for humans and monsters to live together in peace.

"Open the curtains and present the new moon in all its glory!"

The servants parted the curtains to reveal the windows overlooking the Transylvanian countryside; in the sky, recognizable by its circle of light, was the new moon. Eulalia turned to Rayian with a smile, before presenting her neck for him to bite, to which he lovingly complied. As that was being done, a bright ray of rainbow light shot out from the new moon and surrounded the couple. Then, much to everyone's amazement, they began to float up into the air. Spirits of sparkling red-scaled dragons came down and surrounded them both, while Procyon's disembodied voice echoed across the ballroom.

_"The prophecy of the bloodline of the Red Dragon starts with you..."_

"And it ends with us," whispered Eulalia.

Finally, the moonbeam disappeared, along with the dragons, and the couple floated back down gently to the floor. All was silent for a moment, before the goblin butler shouted cheerily, "Long live the new emperor and empress of Transylvania! Lord Rayian and Lady Eulalia Fox!"

"Huzzah!" shouted the guests, erupting into a big round of applause and cheers. Eulalia smiled as the goblin rushed forward with a small gold crown, with which he placed on her head. He said, "Your Highness, I crown thee new empress of Transylvania and queen consort of Lord Rayian."

"Thank you very much," answered Eulalia. Their greatest adventure had come to an end, but their life together was only just beginning.

The guests gathered outside for the reception. At the buffet table, Midori was getting some food on her plate when she bumped into a large figure in a Darth Vader costume. The figure said (though its voice was muffled by the mask), "Oops, excuse me, ma'am."

Midori blinked. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. She asked, "Henry? Is _that _you?"

The figure removed the mask to reveal itself as none other than...Henry Pigglesbottom, her nerdy boyfriend!

"In the flesh!" he replied with a smile.

Midori laughed and hugged him, kissing both of his cheeks. They looked at each other lovingly, but then they heard someone behind her clear his throat. It was her parents. Anthors asked, "So, this is your boyfriend?"

Her eyes shifted back and forth between Henry and her father. It was then that she knew she was caught red-handed, and decided to give up and tell them the truth. She sighed and said, "Yes, Dad, it's him. Henry Pigglesworth. No, he's not a supermodel...and he's not a police officer, either. Just a plain old comic book store owner."

"And he's a pig?" asked Kami.

When Midori nodded, they looked at each other for a while. Then, Anthors said, "As much as I'm not pleased with you never telling the truth in the first place, I gotta admit...you sure do have a way of choosing a soulmate."

That made Midori gasp in surprise. "R-Really? You...you mean it?"

"He does," answered Kami. "Your father's a gentleman at heart; he's not quick to judge. Isn't it any wonder why I married him? Not because of the infamous Cupid's Folly curse I've heard so much about, but because he appreciated the qualities I had as a mature woman. You, Mido-chan, are just like me, yet you refuse to emulate the stereotype of a 'perfect girl' looking for a 'perfect guy'."

Midori chuckled. "Well, Mom, he may not be the 'perfect guy'...but still, on the inside, he's very lovable."

Henry's freckled face blushed at that comment. He turned to Anthors and shook his hand, saying, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mister...eh..."

"Armington," corrected Anthors. "Anthors Bat-Armington II. Midori's father."

"...of t-t-the Toon Force S-Squad? WOW! The TFS! Oh, boy, I've heard so much about you guys! I'm your #1 fan!"

"Yes. No autographs or flash photography, please. Now, then...can you tell us how you and our daughter first met?"

"Or, as Razor III so put it, 'found your Zing'?" added Kami.

Henry and Midori grinned; they were more than eager to tell their love story. As they walked away together, Midori began, "Well, it all started at a superheroes convention in Neo-San Francisco two and a half years ago..."

Later that night, with the guests having gone home after the reception ended, Eulalia sat alone in Rayian's bedroom. Gazing at the paper in her paws, bearing the results that changed her life, she longed to tell her new husband the news before they could start spending the wedding night together. The door opened and Rayian stepped in, wearing a blood-red robe. He said, "There you are, my dear. Ready for a night of magic?"

"Rayian," she answered, looking at him. "There's something I really need to tell you before we get freaky. It's important."

He walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "How important is it?"

"_Very_."

"All right, then. Tell me what's on your mind that's troubling you, and I will-"

"I'm pregnant."

The vampire fox was immediately taken aback by those two words. He didn't expect his wife to say it, even after their wedding. She continued, "Don't you remember? A couple of months ago before the incident with Nosferatu, we made love for the first time. I got the results today."

Rayian didn't know what to say about the unexpected surprise. It took him a few moments to regain his composure, before coming up with a legitimate answer. "I...well...splendid news. Our lives are complete now that we have conceived a future heir to the throne."

Eulalia smiled, took his paw, and placed it on her stomach. "I hope in my heart that we'll have twins."

He chuckled. "Oh, really? As always, let it be so."

The two hugged each other, before going off to retire in the four-poster bed with red drapes. Rayian asked, "When do you think we should tell your folks?"

"Maybe tomorrow," replied Eulalia. "For now, let's enjoy our night."

Rayian blew the candle on the nightstand out and slid under the covers with his new bride. Outside the window, the stars in the sky sparkled and gleamed in the distance and, for only a moment, it seemed to form the face of the late Madame Zorina. It smiled, before separating and dissappearing into the night.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

_It has been nine years since the Toon Force Squad's last adventure. They have since retired now, this time for good, and went their separate ways to pursue other hobbies._

_After retiring from the force, Alex II and Fifi moved out of Detroit and headed for St. Augustine, Florida, where they still live to this day; all of their ten children (five married, two widowed, and three still bachelors/bachelorettes) have grown up and also moved from Detroit to establish families of their own, but they always find the time to come visit their parents whenever possible. They are now the proud grandparents of seventeen and great-grandparents of four._

_Charles Roberts, along with his wives and children, also packed up and went to live in Los Angeles. By coincidence, they happened to move in next door to Bentley and Vanessa's family in Hollywood, and it was there that Bentley's adopted son Clark and Charles' daughter Annette met and fell in love. Despite the fact that they are cousins, Clark and Annette wed after three years of courtship, and eventually had five children. Clark's half-sister Maeve found love as well; she had married Fievel Mousekewitz (Tanya's younger brother and Sidney's brother-in-law), who had just emigrated from the An American Tail universe to Canerica a year after the TFS' final adventure. Together they have only one son, named Phillip._

_Seeing that there was no more room in the White House (and that was just after Fluttershy announced that she was pregnant again), the boys left Evergreen City to settle down in Equestria._

_Bert Jr., his wives, and their children moved in with Fluttershy into her cottage just miles away from the Everfree Forest; there the tree cottage's quarters were expanded to make room for all of them. They became animal caretakers and gardeners, living out the rest of their lives in peace._

_Rocky and his family moved into Twilight's old Treebrary in Ponyville. Due to her new status as a princess, Twilight was saddened to learn that she had to leave her family to assume royal duties in Canterlot. Fortunately, she and Rocky managed to work out a good schedule they can agree on: during each day, her husband and his folks would spend the whole day running the Treebrary, from 6:00 A.M. to 6:00 P.M. (except on Sundays), then every night he'd close up shop to visit her in Canterlot, and then return to Ponyville the next morning. On every Sunday, the Treebrary would be closed all day and all night, so that the family could rest and have fun. And on rare occasions, sometimes Twilight would come visit the family herself!_

_Sidney and Rarity, the husband-wife designer team, returned to Carousel Boutique. Besides making clothes for royalty and the wealthy elite, they started their own new brand of clothes made for middle-to-lower class citizens of Ponyville and the rest of the Canerican Empire, called "Brand New You". The royal wedding of Rayian and Eulalia had left such a tremendous effect on their minds; for that reason they have also started adding the creation of designer wedding gowns as part of their reppetoire._

_Razor III and Rainbow Dash made their home at her new house in Cloudsdale, and took up new jobs as part of the Wonderbolts (since Razor III couldn't actually fly, Soarin appointed him as their safety inspector and advisor). Their new friend Lightning Dust, despite her past misdeeds, had also become a Wonderbolt; she and her husband Sky Ace reside in Las Pegasus._

_Shortly after the death of Mr. Cake in an accident involving the attempted delivery of a cart of blackberry pies to New York City, the newly widowed Mrs. Cake invited Alex III and Pinkie Pie to come work at Sugarcube Corner; combined with the partnership of the twins Pound and Pumpkin Cake, they ran the bakery with successful results._

_As for Andrew and Applejack, life fared well for them once they set up residence at Applejack's foalhood home of Sweet Apple Acres. But they were stunned to learn the news that Granny Smith had died in her sleep at the same time Rayian and Eulalia exchanged vows in Transylvania. So now they had suddenly become the new owners of the farm; however, they decided they're not going to go through running it alone. They enlisted the help of Applebloom and Big Macintosh, both of whom were also married and still lived in Sweet Apple Acres, as well as the rest of the Apple Family. Thanks to the assistance they provided, the farm iself was in good hands._

_The rest of the ex-TFS team members lived out the rest of their lives in tranquility and happiness. They were relieved to know that they had traded in their badges and laser guns for something better, now that peace was in the world once again. But little did they realize that, at this time and age, the world peace they had achieved by defeating Nosferatu wasn't going to last very long._

_What remained of the long-dead raccoon demon god was a very, very, very tiny drop of corrupted energy. It then evolved into a wisp of black mist, floating upwards from the ground, away from the forest, away from Transylvania, away from Europe, away from the planet...until it reached the heart of a familiar and ancient mechanical enemy somewhere farther in outer space. Who is this new enemy, you ask? That remains to be seen._

_For now, the old generation of the TFS decided to pass down the reins of crime-fighting on to the next generation, for when the time comes they will learn how to use it. They are the children of heroes, the progeny of legends, the descendants of all who fight for the greater good of the empire. They...are...the TFS Kids!_

The End


End file.
